A Death Pie of Sorts
by Butterismyjam
Summary: Beletrix bakes a pie of a death while in a baking competition. Written for the Twister Challenge. Takes place in an AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to 'Let's Bake!' the show where we pick four random contestants off the street to compete against each other for $20,000! And all they have to do is bake!" called the cheery show host to the camera. "Let's meet our contestants. First, meet Carla O'Conners! Next we have Matthew Rogers and Beletrix Lestrange. Last but not least, meet Tony Smith!"

When they heard his name, the audience behind the camera started cheering and whistling. Tony grinned at the crowd. "I love you, Tony!" screeched a teenage girl from somewhere in the rows of seats.

"Wow, Tony. Seems you have a lot of fans!" the show host said. "What do you do for a living that makes you so famous?"

"I'm just awesome." He shrugged.

"...okay! Let's get back to the show!" The announcer's fake cheer was back. "Here's how you play..."

Beletrix examined her fingernails while the host explained the rules. Rules. Who needed them? They were only there to slash away your freedom. Beletrix didn't even know what she had agreed to be on this show. Like she needed 20,000... dollars. Her vault at gringotts was full to the brim. And, she wasn't one to bake. Maybe it was just the competition of it all. She did love competition.

"Ninety minutes on the clock. Go! Let the best baker win!"

Beletrix drifted over to the kitchen assigned to her. She had never used a kitchen before. _This will be an interesting experience,_ she thought to herself. As the other contestants bustled around their kitchens, clanking pans and making a ruckus, Beletrix examined the cookware. It was all so new to her. She picked up a knife. _At least I know what this is_. She spotted another shiny utensil. _A fly swatter. Good call._

"Sixty minutes left!" called the show host. The other contestants started to rush around even more, dropping stuff and making noise, all except Tony Smith. He took a steaming cake out of the oven while he waved to his adoring, screaming fans.

Beletrix looked up. She was here, anyway. Might as well have some fun. Some mischievous fun. But what to bake? As she looked around at her competition, the word 'pie' floated through her head. Pie. She had never eaten a pie, but she knew what it was supposed to look like. Yes, she would bake a pie. Of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

Beletrix set off for the pantry, where she got a bag of flour and a bowl that she could make her pie in. Back in her kitchen, she filled the bowl with water, then dumped the bag of flour into the bowl, only managing to get a fourth of the bag in. The result was a very un-pie-crust-like goop. Beletrix cackled at her creation.

She went back into the pantry. "Let's see," she said to herself. "Black raspberries. I'll take those. Black olives. Those will go great in my pie." She searched around until she found another bag that she stuck her finger in to taste. "Sugar! Disgusting!" She shoved the bag aside and picked up another. She tasted it. "Just what I've been looking for! Salt!"

Beletrix carried her ingredients back to her kitchen again, where she mashed them up and poured them into her pie mixture. She sprinkled some more salt on top for good measure and cackled again.

"Five minutes, everyone!" announced the show host.

No time to bake her pie. Oh well. Beletrix cackled and cackled some more, showing her rotten teeth to the world. Oh, what fun she was having! She hoped the judge hated her pie. She hoped they despised it.

After a lot of cackling, (about five minutes of it, to be exact) the show host started counting down. "Ten second! Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Time's up! Step away from the baked goods, people!"

Beletrix waited impatiently as the judge called the other contestants to bring their baked goods over to his table. Tony went first, carrying a delicious looking chocolate frosted cake. Everyone watched as the judge devoured a slice. When he announced it delicious, the crowd cheered again.

Carla and Matthew went, and then it was her turn. "Beletrix, could you please bring up your creation?"

She brought her bowl up to the judges table, grinning.

The judge folded his hands on the table. "What have you made for me today?"

"A pie."

"Oh! A pie. Wait, really? Oh, okay... Well, what's in it?"

"Your death."

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this! Review, please! Thanks!**


End file.
